What the Dermis Turtle? (MATA)
What the Dermis Turtle? is the fourth episode of MATA. It aired on April 15th, 2013. Characters Toa Mata *Tahu *Lewa *Gali *Kopaka *Pohatu *Onua Matoran *Various Matoran islanders Rahi *Dr. Doom Plot In his room, Tahu begins reminiscing about an event that occurred, mentioning how Lewa tricked him again like he has in the past. As he's talking, the scene transitions to the docks, in a flashback. At the docks, the entire team is gathered, Gali yells at them, stating that they're going to be late. Lewa then asks Kopaka how she talked them into doing it. Kopaka explains that it's because Lewa was offered the last boxes of Twinkies and Oreo's if he convinced himself and everyone else to. As the Toa keep talking, Gali continues pushing that they're going to be late if they don't get a move on. Pohatu then restates what they're doing, saying that they're going to start a peaceful protest for awareness about the dermis turtle, in a questioning manner. Gali confirms it. After Lewa makes things awkward after Gali states "Oh, Mata Nui..." the Toa move on. The scene transitions to later, at the protest with Gali explaining why the dermis turtles are important and that they're going extinct. During the protest, Tahu leaves to ask Lewa about the importance of the dermis turtle. Lewa then explains that it's because the dermis turtle is a hat used in the past that is slowly growing out of style, and tells him that he should go a support the cause and make his speech. Tahu leaves to do so, falling for Lewa's false story. After he leaves, Lewa laughs. Back to the protest, Tahu returns ready to give his speech, wearing a dermis turtle on his head. He goes onto giving his speech about the dermis turtle being an endangered hat. However, he discovers Lewa's story being a lie, and embarrasses himself in front of the entire crowd, prompting Gali to tell Tahu to leave. In the audience, Lewa laughs along with the other Matoran, and is seen by Pohatu while he's speaking with Onua, who didn't find it funny along with Pohatu. Meanwhile, sometime after, Kopaka and Lewa begin talking, with Kopaka finding the situation funny, telling Lewa that he should've taped it. Lewa then tells Kopaka that he did, indeed, tape it. Kopaka commands Lewa to upload, in which Lewa agrees. Four hours later, Lewa asks Pohatu for his thoughts on the prank. Unlike Kopaka, Pohatu states that he didn't find it funny, and found it instead cruel. Lewa explains that it was a simple prank, but Pohatu retaliates by stating that Lewa betrayed Tahu's trust. After Pohatu's lecture, Lewa goes off to talk to Tahu so he can apologize. Back to the present, Tahu is still talking about his events at the docks when Lewa comes in. Lewa asks him about what he was doing. Tahu then explains that he was recording a documentary about Lewa's prank, and asks him what he wants. Lewa admits that he's there to apologize, causing Tahu to react, asking why he waited to apologize. Lewa states that it's better late than never. Tahu agrees, and Lewa apologizes. After accepting Lewa's apology, Tahu tells Lewa that he was going to "burn" him if he didn't apologize. Tahu goes onto stating how nothing stands in his way. Lewa then calls Tahu a dermis turtle, in which Tahu responds sarcastically and begins poking fun at Lewa about it. Trivia *The episode initially had an entire line of dialogue with Tahu was ultimately cut from the script due to CallanLoF's uneasy feelings with the line. **Additionally, a scene was added with Pohatu and Lewa talking about Lewa's prank on Tahu. Lewa was initially meant to unapologetically pull the prank, though the scene was added for moral value on Lewa's part. Along with that, the episode ending was changed to make Lewa apologize to Tahu. *This is the first episode to feature all the Toa Mata onscreen at once. **This is also the first episode written by . *This is first appearance of Heronexus as the voice of Tahu, taking over the role from Jareroden97. **This is also the last appearance of iBIONICLE as the voice of Lewa. *The Matoran Riaso was included in the episode because the creator of the character had won a questionnaire on TheIdsStudios' second channel, ids5621, which was hosted by Ids5621, CallanLoF, and Jcomix98. *The episode also featured a cameo appearance by Visto, a character from The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. The Le-Matoran himself was not originally included in the script, and was instead added during production of the episode. *Goof: Lewa claims to have filmed and uploaded a recording of Tahu's incident onto the internet, but nowhere in the video do we see him or anyone around him with a video camera. This mistake later formed the premise of the episode Chat-Talk. *This is the longest episode to date, running over 10 minutes long. **This is also the most viewed episode to date. Video Category:MATA